


Better than Dragons

by Leela



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Sex in the Open Air, Spanking, kinky kristmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as Scorpius was his apprentice, Charlie was able to resist him. But apprenticeships don't last forever and neither does Scorpius's patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softly_sweetly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=softly_sweetly).



> Beta: r_grayjoy
> 
> This was written for softly_sweetly for [daily_deviant](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/)'s Kinky Kristmas 2010.

"Does your mummy know you're here?" whispered Charlie. He sprawled out on the cliff edge next to Scorpius, who was lying half-naked and half-asleep under the hot Romanian sun. Scorpius's bare chest gleamed light gold, and his denim shorts were low-slung and high-cut, barely sufficient to classify as clothing.

Clearly startled, Scorpius released a stifled gasp and sat up abruptly. Charlie grinned up at him, revelling in the fact that he'd made the usually restrained Scorpius react.

"My _mummy_ ," Scorpius sneered, regaining his equilibrium fast enough to impress Charlie, "couldn't give a rat's arse where I am as long as it doesn't stop her from slugging wine and swilling prescription potions."

"If you're looking for sympathy, try your father."

"I suppose I could, if I knew where he was." Scorpius made a performance of stretching and yawning, sliding his hands up his bare chest, and then favoured Charlie with a speculative glance. "Do you know where Harry Potter might be? If you do, you probably have a better idea of where Father is than I do."

None of the answers that went through Charlie's mind were anything he wanted to say to Draco Malfoy's son. Then again, maybe if he shared that memory of Malfoy in the back garden at Godric's Hollow, his hands tied to his ankles and his arse in the air, being paddled by Harry, he could get the damn image out of his mind.

"What?" Scorpius had tilted his head and was looking at Charlie with a strange expression on his face.

Stifling a sigh, Charlie scrubbed a hand over his eyes. He'd made that half-disgusted, half-aroused noise again, he just knew it; the one that had caught Harry's attention and meant that Charlie didn't get to see what happened after he'd finished paddling Malfoy.

Scorpius poked him in the ribs. "You can't just make that kind of sound and not explain. I’m sure there's a law against it."

"I can, I am, and if there is, I don't give a flying fuck." Charlie resisted the urge to poke Scorpius back. Sending apprentice dragon handlers over the cliff and hurtling down to go splat on the valley floor was usually frowned upon, no matter how provoking the apprentice had been.

"You can't just--"

"Oh, get over yourself and stop telling me what I can't do. You're not at the Manor anymore."

"Yeah. I noticed that." The lazy grin that spread across Scorpius's face lit up his blue-grey eyes brighter than an Opaleye in the sun. Before Charlie could think, he was reaching out and curving his hand around the back of Scorpius's neck and dragging him closer.

Scorpius's mouth was warm and welcoming, his tongue daring, and his teeth nipped in just the right places to send shockwaves through Charlie. Their kiss was short and hard and sweet, and when it was over, he rested his forehead against Scorpius's and closed his eyes.

"Don't do that," Scorpius said, startling Charlie.

"Don't do what?" Charlie's laugh was self-derisive. "Break every rule in the handbook? Fuck my apprentice?"

"Don't shut me out."

There was something in Scorpius's voice that Charlie had never heard before, an edge that sounded like uncertainty, and it pricked his conscience. He released Scorpius and started to pull back, but Scorpius slid his hands into Charlie's hair and gripped tightly.

Scorpius wasn't as strong as Charlie, they both knew that, and yet, Charlie felt trapped, held down, fastened into place.

Warm air gusted past Charlie's cheek when Scorpius sighed. "And stop--" he brushed his lips over Charlie's forehead "--forgetting that--" a nibble so light that it tickled Charlie's chin "--I'm no longer--" a lick that had Charlie scrunching up his nose "--your apprentice."

On the last word, Scorpius pounced, bowling Charlie over onto his back and stretching full out on top of him. Their feet dangled over the edge of the cliff.

"What about your father?" Charlie asked, needing to try even though he knew any attempt to derail Scorpius was doomed to failure.

"Has got his Potter and no grounds for complaint." Scorpius rolled his hips, the same _want! need!_ jolting through Charlie that he'd been fighting since Scorpius first arrived at the dragon reserve. "I, on the other hand, seem to remember a certain dragon handler who said he'd be more than interested if I wasn't his apprentice."

"I'm too--"

Scorpius placed his palm over Charlie's mouth, preventing him from finishing his sentence. "Say you're too old for me," he snarled, "and I'll hex you. After I've made you eat the exceeding long list of Malfoys, Blacks, Greengrasses, Prewetts, and Weasleys who've married men and woman far, far younger than them. Starting with your grandfather, Septimus Weasley, who was fifty-three years older than his wife, Cedrella Black. And how long were they married?"

 _Till Death return us to each other_. His gran's words and the soft yearning in her eyes as she spoke at Grandpa's funeral echoed through Charlie's mind, bringing back the hunger he'd felt then to have something, someone, who could make him feel that same way.

"Stop it!" Scorpius hissed. "You're drifting away from me again, and I won't have it."

The mulish expression on Scorpius's face made him look like a three year old about to have a temper tantrum. Charlie snickered at the image in his head, and Scorpius slammed his fist on the ground next to Charlie's head and kicked his feet.

"Don't laugh at me. I'm not a child."

"Fuck, no, you're definitely not," Charlie said and, without giving himself time to think about whether it was a good idea or not, succumbed to the urge to treat Scorpius like one anyway. He grabbed Scorpius by the waist, lifting him into the air and turning him around. Then he sat up, with his calves and feet hanging down and his legs apart, and dropped Scorpius face down over his knees.

"What in Salazar's name are you--"

The first light slap across Scorpius's arse shut him up. The next two or three had him squawking, wriggling, and struggling, but not enough to dislodge Charlie's one-handed grip on the back of his neck.

Words sputtered out of Scorpius's mouth in rapid spates. "Let me go. Stop it. Stop it. I'll tell my father, and he'll... oh... oh... oh! You... oh!"

By the fifth or sixth, Charlie was fighting the urge to thrust his hips up, and Scorpius was clawing at the grass and alternatively humping and grinding against Charlie's thigh.

"Fuck, Charlie, fuck. I can't. Oh Merlin, I can't, please--"

"Come, then," Charlie murmured, giving Scorpius's arse one last light tap and then digging his thumb into the seam of Scorpius's jeans where it covered his cleft.

Scorpius arched his head back, squeezed his eyes shut, and then slumped over Charlie with a breathy, "Ah. Ah."

His dragonhide trousers preventing him from feeling anything but the softening of Scorpius's erection, Charlie slid a hand under Scorpius's arse and between them. A groan escaped him when he felt the dampness of Scorpius's shorts.

"You're a bastard, Charlie Weasley," Scorpius drawled. Then he rolled over, clearly wanting to be face upwards on Charlie's lap, and almost went over the cliff.

Charlie's heart was thumping, as he clutched at Scorpius and shifted them both back to safety. "And you're a bloody idiot," he growled when Scorpius was safely laid out on the ground beneath him. "You could have killed yourself, falling off like that."

"Turns you on, doesn't it?" Scorpius drawled, looking up at Charlie through his eyelashes.

"You provocative little--"

Charlie lost whatever he was going to say next in the buck of Scorpius's hips, the feeling of Scorpius's rapidly filling cock rubbing against his own, and the slow sweep of Scorpius's tongue over his lips. Then Scorpius parted his legs, lifting them and wrapping them around Charlie, and Charlie had to kiss him, to touch him, to have him. Then and there.

Rising to his knees, ignoring Scorpius's protests, Charlie reached back and pulled Scorpius's legs from around him. He placed them, knees bent and feet flat on the ground, as far apart as he could manage without hurting Scorpius. "Keep them there," he growled.

When Scorpius reached for him, Charlie added, "Arms over your head."

Scorpius arched an eyebrow, but he obeyed. In a lazy movement that left Charlie aching with arousal, Scorpius raised his arms one at a time, feeling around until he was holding on to a clump of grass with each hand.

A flick of Charlie's wand set the grass to winding around Scorpius's wrists and securing him in place. And then he stopped, paused, realised he hadn't asked, that he'd just assumed, and he looked at Scorpius.

Who lay on the ground, his pupils blown wide-open with what Charlie hoped was need, his teeth digging into his lower lip, clutching the makeshift restraints, and slowly rotating his hips.

Charlie leant down, bracing himself on his hands, forcing Scorpius's legs backwards and his feet off the ground. "Tell me," he murmured in Scorpius's ear, "if you don't want this." And then he kissed Scorpius, tugging Scorpius's lower lip free from his teeth and sucking it gently.

"Yes," Scorpius breathed when Charlie stopped kissing him. "Fuck me," Scorpius added, giving Charlie's hipbone a slow frot after each whispered phrase. "Just like this. Tied down. Opened wide. Arse already sore and wanting. Safe. With you."

"Oh. Fucking Hell, Scorpius." Arousal making his hands unsteady, Charlie fumbled the buttons on Scorpius's shorts, managing to get a couple unfastened and one hopelessly tangled on a thread, before he reached for his wand and cast a spell to undo every button and zip on both of their clothing.

And then he could only look. At Scorpius's long torso, covered with a light sheen of sweat. At the sparse blond hairs that circled Scorpius's nipples. At the pale, narrow trail, so different from his own, that led down from Scorpius's navel to a cock that had sprung, hard and unhindered by pants, from his opened shorts.

Charlie smoothed his hands down Scorpius chest, over and over again, feeling the slickness of sweat, the crinkle of hair, and the soft, soft skin. So different from his own. So--

"Fuck me, Charlie," Scorpius repeated, and bucked his hips upwards. "Now."

"Bossy, aren't you," Charlie said with a grin, even as he shuffled backwards and pulled Scorpius's shorts off. He shucked his own trousers and shirt, grabbed his wand back up off the ground, and knelt between Scorpius's legs.

Keeping his eyes on Scorpius, he ran his free hand down his own cock, giving it a quick tug. Eysha, his very first dragon tattoo, shifted on his skin, slithered down from his shoulder, wrapped herself around his cock, and breathed inky fire over the head.

"Oh." Scorpius's mouth hung slightly open as he watched, and he licked his lips. "Will... will she do that inside me?"

"Yeah, she just might," Charlie said, thrusting into his hand and smearing precome over himself when he saw Scorpius pull at his bindings, his fingers flexing, clearly wanting to touch. Close, he was so damned close, and he wasn't even inside Scorpius. A swish of his wand and a murmured spell conjured a shallow basin of lube that hovered off to one side.

Reluctantly letting go of himself, Charlie scooped up some of the viscous fluid and reached down to swirl a finger over Scorpius's hole. The twitch of Scorpius's hips had the tip of Charlie's finger inside before he could move it, and that was all it took.

All ability to take it slowly gone, Charlie added another slick finger, plunging them deeper, twisting, turning, stretching. A prod of Scorpius's prostate drew a strangled syllable from him and made Charlie smile. So he repeated the manoeuvre and licked the wet head of Scorpius's cock. After Scorpius began mindlessly writhing and mumbling curses and promises, he added a third finger and took Scorpius's cock into his mouth, dragging his tongue over the sensitive underside.

"Bastard. Bastard. Bastard," Scorpius chanted, as he tried to push up and bear down at the same time. When Charlie removed his fingers and released Scorpius's cock, Scorpius broke off and snarled, "You fucking bastard."

"Yeah," Charlie said, slicking his cock. "Bastard, that's me."

"My bastard."

With that claim shivering down his spine, he entered Scorpius for the first time. He stopped almost immediately and groaned when the tight ring of muscle squeezed his cock just below the head. Gripping Scorpius's hips and forcing himself not to thrust, he asked, "All right?"

"Yeah." Scorpius sounded breathless. "Just--" he moved, pressing his shoulders into the ground and arching into Charlie, rotating his hips until Charlie thought he'd go mad with the wanting and the waiting. Until Scorpius ordered, "Move. Now."

And then it was thrust after thrust, driving in and out, bending Scorpius almost in two, so he could capture his mouth as well as his arse. Right then, right there, Charlie had nothing and no one in his life but Scorpius Malfoy, who was gripping his grass bindings, digging his heels into Charlie's shoulders, and attempting to open himself wider and wider, bring Charlie in deeper and deeper. Meeting him stroke for stroke and encouraging him to move harder, faster.

"More," Scorpius begged. "Please, I can't... just touch."

Bracing himself carefully, Charlie snaked a hand between them and began wanking Scorpius to the same hard, fast rhythm. Pressure gathered at the base of Charlie's spine, in his cock and balls. Sound roared past his ears, deafening him, and a blast of inky warmth swept along his cock and into Scorpius, whose entire body bowed upwards, impaling himself on Charlie's cock.

Scorpius's arse clenched, his cock pumped, and he cried out a single, long syllable of triumph. Charlie's hips jerked and twisted pushing further and further in, and then he stopped, falling headlong into an orgasm that swamped him, sparked fireworks behind eyelids he didn't know he'd closed.

Too soon, he thought as he slumped on top of Scorpius. Far too soon, because he could have spent a lifetime with the spreading, aching, wanting, sizzling _need_ that had arced between them.

His heart was thumping in his chest as he lay in Scorpius's arms. His head was nestled into the crook of Scorpius's neck. He was so content that it would have terrified him, if he could have found the energy.

"Oh, shit!"

Snapping out of his daze, Charlie Summoned his wand and released Scorpius's hands. Then he rolled over into a crouch, putting himself between the intruder and Scorpius.

"Bloody hell, Charlie," Ron said, blushing bright red. "Put some clothes on, will you?"

"What's the rush?" Charlie asked, sitting down with a thump. "It's not as if you haven't seen me naked a hundred times before."

"Charlie got something you've never seen before?" Scorpius laughed, resting his chin on Charlie's shoulder and wrapping his arms around Charlie's chest. His touch erased the flicker of embarrassment that Charlie had felt at being caught by his youngest brother.

Reaching up with his free hand, Charlie grasped one of Scorpius's and grinned at Ron. "Look, why don't you head back down to my cabin? We'll join you in a few minutes, yeah?"

"You'll..." Ron sputtered. Then he drew himself together. "All right. It's not urgent. Just... someone had to talk to you about Mum and Dad's anniversary, and I... I needed to get away for a couple of days." Sadness flashed over Ron's face.

"I won't be long," Charlie promised.

"Okay." Ron gave them a half-hearted wave and started to walk back down the hill.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Charlie turned to Scorpius. Before he could say anything, Scorpius said, "I'll arrange a guest room while you go talk to him."

"Thanks." Charlie gave him a quick kiss and reached for his trousers. "I'm sorry about this."

"Not a problem." Scorpius stood up, pulling his shorts on at the same time. "As long as I get to sleep with you tonight." Then blowing Charlie a kiss and giving him an impish grin, Scorpius Disapparated.

Charlie got dressed and went to stand at the edge of the cliff. Despite a nagging concern over whatever was going on with Ron, he felt exhilarated. "He's better than dragons, Gran," he said, letting the wind carry his words away. "Wish me luck, because I think he could be the one."

He waited for a moment, smiling when the wind returned to swirl around him. Then he stepped into a turn, one foot going over the edge, and Apparated to his cabin and into his future.


End file.
